rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Rarities and B-Sides
Listado de cancións # "Rhinoceros"- 5:57 # "Blue" - 3:22 # "Slunk" - 2:49 # "Bye June" - 2:09 # "Siva" (live) - 4:53 # "Girl Named Sandoz" (live) - 3:38 # "Smiley" (live) - 3:31 # "I Am One" - 4:07 # "Plume" - 3:40 10 "Starla" 10:59 11 "Bullet Train to Osaka" 4:25 12 "Terrapin" (Syd Barrett) (live) 2:58 13 "Disarm" "Disarm" singles 14 "Soothe" 15 "Blew Away" (James Iha) 16 "Siamese Dream" 17 "Landslide" 18 "Dancing in the Moonlight" (live) 19 "Today" 3:22 "Today" singles 20 "Hello Kitty Kat" 4:32 21 "Obscured" 5:20 22 "Cherub Rock" "Cherub Rock" singles 23 "Pissant" 24 "French Movie Theme" 25 "Purr Snickety" 26 "Not Worth Asking" Pisces Iscariot bonus single. The previously unreleased tracks on Pisces Iscariot are not included in this digital compilation. 27 "Honeyspider II" 28 "Infinite Sadness" Vinyl version of Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. 29 "1979" (Vocal Mix) The alternative mixes of "1979" were taken from the "1979" remix single. 30 "1979" (Instrumental Mix) 31 "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" 4:16 "Bullet with Butterfly Wings" single 32 "...Said Sadly" (James Iha) 3:09 33 "You're All I've Got Tonight" (Ric Ocasek) 3:10 34 "Clones (We're All)" (David Carron) 2:43 35 "A Night Like This" (Robert Smith) 3:36 36 "Destination Unknown" (Dale Bozzio/Terry Bozzio/Warren Cuccurullo) 4:14 37 "Dreaming" (Debbie Harry/Chris Stein) 5:11 38 "1979" 4:28 "1979" single 39 "Ugly" 2:52 40 "The Boy" 3:04 41 "Cherry" 4:02 42 "Set the Ray to Jerry" 4:10 43 "Zero" 2:39 "Zero" single 44 "God" 3:09 45 "Mouths of Babes" 3:46 46 "Tribute to Johnny" 2:34 47 "Marquis in Spades" 3:17 48 "Pennies" 2:28 49 "Pastichio Medley" 23:00 50 "Tonight, Tonight" 4:15 "Tonight, Tonight" single 51 "Meladori Magpie" 2:41 52 "Rotten Apples" 3:02 53 "Jupiter's Lament" 2:30 54 "Medellia of the Gray Skies" 3:11 55 "Blank" 2:54 56 "Tonite Reprise" 2:40 57 "Thirty-Three" 4:10 "Thirty-Three" single 58 "The Last Song" 3:55 59 "The Aeroplane Flies High (Turns Left, Looks Right)" 8:31 60 "Transformer" 3:25 61 "The Bells" 2:17 62 "My Blue Heaven" (George A. Whiting/Walter Donaldson) 3:20 63 "Speed Kills" 5:11 "Stand Inside Your Love" single 64 "Hope" 3:37 Still Becoming Apart promo release. 65 "Blissed and Gone" 4:45 66 "Apathy's Last Kiss" 2:44 67 "Mayonaise" (acoustic) 4:32 68 "Eye" 4:53 69 "Lucky 13" Judas Ø. 70 "The Aeroplane Flies High (Turns Left, Looks Right)" (shortened version) 7:59 71 "Because You Are" 3:46 72 "Slow Dawn" 3:12 73 "Believe" 3:12 74 "My Mistake" 4:00 75 "Here's to the Atom Bomb" 4:26 76 "Sparrow" 2:56 77 "Waiting" 3:48 78 "Saturnine" 3:49 79 "Rock On" (David Essex) (live) 6:06 80 "Winterlong" 4:59 81 "Soot and Stars" 6:39 82 "Ava Adore" "Ava Adore" single 83 "Czarina" 84 "Once In A While" 85 "Perfect" "Perfect" single 86 "Summer" 87 "Perfect" (Nellee Hooper Mix) 88 "Perfect" (Nellee Hooper Instrumental) 89 "Perfect" (Perfecto Mix) 7:00 90 "Perfect" (Perfecto Dub) 7:04 91 "Perfect" (Elektro Breakbeat Mix) 92 "Daphne Descends" (Kerry B. Mix) 93 "Christmastime" A Very Special Christmas 3 compilation 94 "Drown" 4:30 Rotten Apples. This is an edit of the song featured on the Singles soundtrack.) 95 "Glynis" 4:53 No Alternative compilation 96 "Sad Peter Pan" (Vic Chesnutt Cover) (with Red Red Meat) Sweet Relief II compilation 97 "The End Is the Beginning Is the End" "The End is the Beginning is The End" single. 98 "The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning" 99 "The Ethers Tragic" 100 "The Guns of Love Disastrous" 101 "Sinfony" 0:55 Earphoria. 102 "Quiet" (live) 3:44 103 "Disarm" (live) 2:56 104 "Cherub Rock" (live) 4:24 105 "Today" (live) 3:38 106 "Bugg Superstar" 1:29 107 "I Am One" (live) 7:55 108 "Pulseczar" 2:27 109 "Soma" (live) 6:32 110 "Slunk" (live) 2:37 111 "Geek U.S.A." (live) 4:49 112 "Mayonaise" (live) 4:23 113 "Why Am I So Tired?" 15:13 114 "Never Let Me Down Again" (Depeche Mode) 4:00 "Rocket" single. Category:Recopilatorios do 2005 Category:The Smashing Pumpkins